Mr Matchmaker
by flipstahhz
Summary: Drabbles/ Hikari has always pined for her brother’s bestfriend, the ultimate rockstar – Yamato Ishida. When Takeru comes back to Odaiba, he plans to her up with Yamato. It is then that Hikari realises that Yamato isn’t on her mind anymore...Takeru is.
1. Scene One

**Mr. Matchmaker  
**

by _flipstahhz._

_

* * *

_**One.**

"I don't like him."

"Who?"

"That new transfer student."

"Hikari, you hardly like anybody."

"That's not true, Daisuke."

"Then how long did it take for you to warm up to me?"

Clicks tongue.

"Years."

"Exactly, and that proves my point! Be nice to him, will you? Don't scare the guy back to Kyoto."

Frustrated sigh.

"But _look_ at him! He seems so fake. He's just standing there and all the girls are drooling over him." Sniff. "He's such an eyesore."

"Do you mean a 'golden' eyesore? Could it be that you don't like him for his popularity, how he was the basketball champion at his old school or the fact that he his charming attitude?"

Punch on shoulder.

"_Dai_!"

"Or maybe the fact that he has blue eyes and blond hair - because you know, as well as I know, that that's an even _pathetic _excuse for you."

Snorts.

"Laugh it up, Daisuke. Laugh it up."

"Maybe it's because you have a thing for blondies. Take Yamato Ishida for instance, you've been crushing on your brother's best friend for years-ouch!"

"He's coming. Daisuke, shut up-!"

_Pause_

Hikari and Daisuke shift eyes at the newcomer.

"You like my brother?"

"No!"

"Hikari, blushing isn't going to do you any good."

"Shut up, Daisuke."

"Hikari? Hmm...I know that name."

"That's nice to know."

"Wait a minute…you wouldn't happen to be Taichi's sister, right? Hikari?"

Blinks.

"Huh?"

"Oh, come on! We used to play together whenever Taichi and Yamato would hang out. We were play buddies, Kari! Don't tell me you've forgotten."

"Play buddies? Sounds kinky."

"Daisuke!"

Swat.

"Sorry about that, Takeru. I don't really remember."

"Way to hurt a guy's pride."

"Takeru-"

"It's TK."

"TK..." Eyes widen. "_TK! _Now I remember! How are you?"

"Great. So...who's this guy? Is he your boyfriend."

Shakes head.

"No, he's my bestfriend Daisuke. Daisuke, this is TK."

"TP?"

"No, TK."

"TS?"

"No."

"TR?"

"No, it's TK."

"So...uh.."

"Er-"

"Yeah-"

"Okay-"

"So-"

"Um-"

"So Kari. Fill me in. What was that thing I heard you say about you liking my brother?"

"…"

* * *

**(a/n)** I admit it. I've missed this fandom.

I promised you guys that I'd write a takari one-shot, but I ended up writing this drabble. So, I'm thinking that I'll be writing this as a drabble story and it will be written in this conversational style format. It's more fun and less energy/brain-power exerting for me (because I have so many projects going on for my fictionpress account).

Tell me what you think. ;)


	2. Scene Two

**Mr. Matchmaker**

by _flipstahhz._

* * *

**Two.**

"Tai, pass over the cornflakes."

"No. Get it yourself. It's right in front of you."

"_Tai_!"

"You have to say that I rock and that I'm the bestest brother in the whole wide world. Also, you have do my laundry for a week-_ouch_, Kari! That hurt! Why'd you have to throw your slipper at me?"

"Pft. I'd rather eat mother's food than admit that you're the best brother in the world because you most certainly _aren't_."

"Here." Pushes box across table. "You're lucky that I even passed you the damn cornflakes since you 'slipper attacked' me. You should be grateful. Only the awsomest person would do that; and that person is me!"

"Right."

"What will make me even more awesome, you ask?"

"No, I didn't ask-"

"I'm going to kick a goal tonight against Tamachi and all the girls will come swooning. Just you watch, I'll be the ultimate pimp."

Thumbs up.

"Mmph."

"I didn't catch that."

"I said 'Mimi'. You know - your girlfriend?"

"What about her? She won't mind."

"With you being the ultimate pimp?" Eyebrow raises. "I don't think so. Remember that time when she slapped you with her pink purse for only looking at a mannequin dressed in lingerie?"

"Ouch." Rubs chin. "Yeah, I remember that. It was a painful experience."

"And I prove my point."

"Butt out of my life, kid." Folds arms together.

"You were the one showing it off."

"True." Sighs. "So how have you been up to lately, sis? This is the first time I've seen you at the breakfast table for a while. You're always skipping breakfast. It isn't good for you, ya know?"

"I don't skip breakfast. I have a brunch and that counts for both lunch and breakfast because I just really don't have the time when I have early photography sessions with the photgraphy club."

"Fine. Anything new besides your boring photography?"

"No."

"Funny because I heard some gossip yesterday. Heard it off two cute girls walking by. They said something about a new hot kid joining your class."

"So?"

"Do you think he's hot?"

"Tai, what are you trying to get out of this?" Picks up spoon.

"So he's ugly?"

"I didn't say that." Uses spoon as a weapon of mass destruction by threatening to throw it at him.

"So you think he's hot?"

"I didn't say that either!"

"Just what I thought."

"What? I don't like that tone, Tai."

"And you can't hit me with that spoon. I'll tell mother on you."

"As if she'll believe you."

Silence.

"So, you really think that he's hot-_OUCH!_" Yelp. "Really, Kari? Another slipper attack? I thought one was enough."

"Baka."

_Knock Knock…_

"Kari, get the door."

"Yeah."

_Screech…_

"TK?"

"Hey Kari!"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"It wasn't like I stalked you home yesterday. I just remembered the route to your house - that's all. I thought it wouldn't hurt to stop by. We can walk to school together because I'd really-"

"Let me get my things. Hold up."

_Shuffle…_

"Back! Tai, you're stepping on my school shoes!"

"TK, was it?"

"That's right."

_Shakes hands._

"I'm Tai, nice to meet you."

"I know. I'm Yamato's younger brother."

"That's it!" Slaps hand on shoulder. "No wonder you look so familiar. You're Yamato's miniature twin! How could I forget? You're the guy that Kari thinks is hot!"

"_Tai!_"

"You think I'm hot?"

Smirk.

"NO!"

"Don't worry, Kari. I was only kidding. And Tai, you've actually got the wrong guy. The guy Kari thinks is hot is-"

Slap.

"Why'd you have to cover TK's mouth for? Aww. You're such a spoil sport, Kari."

_"Because_!"

"You do realise that's like an indirect kiss? TK's kissing your palm. Take note not to sanitise your hand so you can have his germs forever-"

_Door slams in Taichi's face._

"That wasn't nice!"

**(a/n)** A bit longer for this chapter. I love writing Taichi. I've missed him. It was a good break to write this since my fingers have been bleeding by typing like crazy for my NaNoWrimo project.

* * *

**To enzo: **Thanks for the reading :)


	3. Scene Three

**Mr. Matchmaker  
**

by _flipstahhz._

* * *

**Three.**

"So, I was right!"

"Right about what?"

"You _do_ like him."

"Like who?"

"You aren't fooling me, Kari! You blushed when I said that Yamato was going for a jog this morning."

"I did _not."_

"You did so!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"SO!"

"Can we stop this now?"

"Okay. But I say you should go for him if you like him."

"_What?_ Are you crazy?"

"No, but I do happen to be his brother."

"And how will that help?"

Takeru points finger at Hikari.

"HA! Gotcha!"

"Got me with what?"

"You admitted that you liked Yamato!"

"How so?"

"By saying how I could help since I was his brother - you were continuing the conversation!"

Blushes.

"No, I wasn't. I was just doing it for the sake of the conversation."

"Heh."

"I do _not _like him, TK!"

"Fine. You don't want my offer than?"

Eyebrow quirks. "What offer?"

"I'll help you date him."

"WHAT?"

"Come on, Kari! It'll be fun, like an adventure! I'm sick of Yamato dating bimbos, he needs a change besides those groupies. Maybe someone younger and wiser - someone like you!"

"Wasn't the saying meant to be 'older and wiser'-"

"That's not the point!"

"There's a flaw in this, isn't there? Why do you want to help me?"

"Because you like him."

"No, I don't!"

"Yet you're seeking my help without knowing it!" Sigh. "Fine. I'll make you a deal."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"I'll tell Tai that you have a crush on my brother, or I could just tell my brother? Whatever suits you."

"Using blackmail now?"

"Any way to get you to agree, Kari." Flashes a smile.

"You're going to keep bugging me, aren't you?"

"Yes. I need something to do since basketball tryouts are in a month's time. You'll be my new source of entertainment - unless you want me to join the photography club too?"

"NO!"

"Wow, you must really hate me." Smirk. "So, what do you say?"

"Alright." Sighs. "But it won't work."

"Let's see about that..."

* * *

**(a/n)** I was feeling nostalgic, and wrote this up quickly. Haha. I really miss this site. I'm thinking about setting up a new account and writing, but I don't want to because I have so many other stories on my FP account. Yet, the thought about creating a new FF account keeps pestering me. Thanks for reading so far! I wasn't really expecting people to read this story because it's poorly written.

I've also edited both chps one and two. Thanks for reading!

flipstahhz


End file.
